


Not what you think

by Rina_R



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confusion, Cute, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_R/pseuds/Rina_R
Summary: *SPOILER*Set in chapter 79. Aikawa enters En's secret room with a male Nikaido who then transforms back to her female self and things happen
Relationships: Aikawa & Nikaido (Dorohedoro), Aikawa/Nikaido (Dorohedoro), Nikaido/Aikawa (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Not what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is a AikawaxNikaido fanfic. I decided to try it and write in English for once. Hope I don’t do too many mistakes since it’s not my first language. This story is set at chapter 79, when Aikawa meets Nikaido as a guy and then she transforms back to her real self. Hope you enjoy it!

Aikawa entered into a strange room with that blond guy who said he’s Nikaido, what the hell, he can’t be her if he’s a guy. He explained “she” transformed to enter En’s mansion and was looking for a book that contained information about the magic he used. Anyway, it wasn’t his issue now because he’d his own problems, so he wasn’t interested.

The guy found the said book and when the clock started to start the time, he transformed into someone else?. He was confused, he was turning into… Nikaido!?

\- See?, it was true – she said, looking at him shy. Cupping her breasts with her gloved hands

\- Nikaido… - all blushed, he remained there. Shocked

\- Kaiman…

She was still looking at him, blushed as well. That intense stare was the same she made him when he met her for the first time. It was like something more was there behind her orbs. It made him feel uneasy, but at the same time warm. The first time, though, she was damaged and had a sad look in her eyes. For some reason he didn’t want to see her like that, like even though she just met her he knew this person before. Like a déjà vu.

\- I told you!, I’m not Kaiman! – he said, still embarassed. He decided to take off his sweater and put in on her – You can’t go like this… - he was looking into another way

She took his shirt with a strong grip, immediately he forced to set free since he didn’t expect a reaction like that. While forcing angrily, he said to her

\- What the hell are you doing!?, are you mad!?. And you’re naked for god’s sake!

\- Please, don’t go anywhere. I don’t want to miss you again!

He stopped. Why did she beg him like that, but she did seem familiar… Then he started having a strong headache, so he took his head with both of his hands. Pressing it. Who the hell was he?, who was that Kaiman… And that dangerous man could take his conscience at any moment and kill this girl. He didn’t want that, Kai couldn’t kill her, she made him feel warm for some strange reason, maybe that Kaiman was the key to that.

\- Aikawa!. Are you okay? – she embraced him and didn’t care her breast was bare. She couldn’t let him go this time, so he could feel how strong she was struggling – Please understand, even if you can’t remember you’re Kaiman as well

He was about to get free but felt her breasts against his chest. This was too much, she couldn’t continue embracing him like that. He was a young man after all, so his libido was quite active. All blushed took her from the sides and looked into her deep blue eyes. If he wasn’t capable of convincing her to set him free… She would notice the bulge that was starting to form in his pants.

\- Okay, okay Nikaido – he let a small sigh – Please, I only need some personal space

\- Fine… - she separated from him and he immediately turned around. Shit. The bulge was pretty noticeable now. She noticed she was exposed again and covered herself, flushed

This couldn’t get any worse, he needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Sorry for Nikaido, but couldn’t continue like that. Then…

\- You’re still very important to me even if you’re another person now – she paused. Looking at him intensely – You can’t even remember gyozas?

\- Gyozas… - then the headache turned, stronger. He put his hands on the sides of his head. Not knowing what to do. It was so strong that he sat on the floor. Trying to make it stop

Looking at him she decided to make something and took his face to kiss him. She didn’t care anymore, what if he disappeared and didn’t come back?. She feared it since Kaiman died as well

The kiss was intense. Aikawa was surprised at first and opened his eyes in shock. What the hell was this woman doing?, was she mad?. He wanted to separate from her, at least his brain was saying that. But his body only answered in the same way, he took her from the back and pushed stronger against him. Another of his hands went to the head to guide the kiss better and started to use his tongue, so he could find hers. Making it deeper

Nikaido was surprised, he didn’t refuse her anymore. They stopped once the air was lacking and looked into their eyes

\- Are you crazy Nikaido?. Now you’re responsible for this. I’m not as stoical to maintain myself under control when you’re completely naked before me!. I’m a man after all, you understand that!? – intensely flushed, he meant that for real

\- Yeah… I totally understand. But I don’t care if it’s with you. I already lost Kaiman without having the opportunity of telling him my feelings

Wait. Wait. That was a lot for him, what the hell was with her 

\- But I’m not him! – now, flushed, he insisted on the subject at hand

\- You’re. Asu told me. And by the way… You even have the same voice and body shape. Your face too is exactly the same one I saw when you died because of En

\- I know nothing of this… I’m – couldn’t continue because she sat on him and could feel his bulge – T-This is not what you think, okay!?

She couldn’t care any less and started to kiss him on the neck. Okay. His bulge was literally harming him, the trousers couldn’t retain it anymore. So he took her from the arms and positioned Nikaido on the floor, him on top. He was already shortness of breath, but took off his gloves and started feeling her breasts. They were smooth and big, then started sucking on her nipples, alternating between lickings and biting

Aikawa was starting to feel really hot in that room, so he stripper from the rest of his top clothes. Showing his bare chest to her. Nikaido looked at him and had to touch, passing her thumb on one of his nipples, making him sigh in excitement. She took off her gloves as well

\- _“Damn. He’s way too hot”_ – she thought, delighted

Since it was harming him, he also took off his pants. And Nikaido could see the significant bulge. Now he was only on his underwear and kissed her with passion, this made the cap on his head fell on the floor. Revealing the same look she saw when Kaiman was no longer cursed

He used his tongue and deepened the kiss, touching her breasts in the process. Nikaido touched his bulge and make him sigh, but continued at the task on hand and guide one of his hand on her sex. She shuddered, her pants were a little big now and fell easily. Aikawa continued rubbing her private area smoothly, provoking an accelerated breathing on her and opened her legs. He positioned himself on her left side to have better access at what he was doing and entered a finger in her, making some circles, then a second. She was feeling really hot. He was also licking her nipples on the way, so the excitement was even bigger on her body

Then switched entering the fingers and rubbing her sex. It was too much, plus the extra stimulation on her breasts made her feel her orgasm was near till she reached it, panting

\- _“Fuck… She’s beautiful”_ – he thought, watching her spams. Then proceed to lick her liquids on his fingers. That was very dirty from him, but she tasted great

When Nikaido recovered, she decided to take off his boxers and start licking the erection. He took this by surprise and couldn’t make anything else besides staying there, shuddering. The way he saw her tongue pass through all his penis was really hot, then she took it in her mouth and moved her head up and down. He placed one hand on her head to make him a little more steady and made a small growl, he was enduring all he could, but made her stop

\- No more please – breathing heavily – I-if you continue… I won’t be able to finish after. A-And… I want to make you feel good – he placed a hand on her check. Looking at her deary

Nikaido could feel her heart pounding, flushed. But nodded and accepted what he said. Then made her stand and guide her towards a table, placing both his hands at her sides he lifted her up and put her on the table, opening her legs

\- W-Well… If you really want this, I’m going to enter

\- I want it, dummy – she said, smiling. Then proceed to kiss his mouth, something that took him by surprise

While kissing he entered in her slowly. Feeling her pussy like that was making him crazy. So warm and welcoming him. Once he was all the way inside her, he started moving in and out, feeling really excited. He took her tits with both his hands and sucked her nipples while massaging the rest of the breasts. Her companion panted and gasped in the process, while he sped up the rhythm and took her from the sides to control better the pace, kissing her

They stayed like that for a long time till they reached the orgasm, practically at the same time. Both of them were gasping heavily. Aikawa cummed out of her pussy just to prevent pregnancy. That was one hell of intense sex they had. She, then, hold him smiling. She was happy to be with him in such an intimate moment, maybe she would never have this opportunity in the future

\- Thanks Aikawa

\- Y-You’re welcome… - still hesitant, thought of embracing her. But finally did it – I… Well… Since we did it, maybe you can be my girlfriend

\- Of course – she said, laughing a little. Maybe he was not exactly Kaiman, but reminded her of him a lot

They kissed again, both of them looking at the other smiling. There was a task on hand and both had a mission, dressing up and prepared for the new battle they were about to go out and confront what was out there and all the mysteries surrounding the man before her, who was exactly him and why he had another identity named Aikawa

All that was a mystery set in that chaos

But she would eventually discover it

Only thing she knew was that she loved him and now he loved her back

And they should overcome the obstacles no matter what

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end. Hope you enjoy it, I always thought that was a perfect moment for a fanfic about this two. I think this is the first fanfic about them in the site. Again sorry for my English, I tried as hard as I could. Thanks for reading!


End file.
